Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image synthesis apparatus, an image synthesis method, an image synthesis program, and a recording medium.
Background Arts
Conventionally, Poisson blending is known as image synthesis technology (for example, see Patent Literature 1: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 200410165788). This Poisson blending is a technique for performing synthesis so that a gradient error between two images to be synthesized is minimized. In Poisson blending, a boundary between two images which are to be synthesized is less noticeable than in alpha blending, a generally used blending technology.